This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Moderate doses of alcohol may cause a risk of overnight hypoglycemia [i.e.- low blood sugars] in elderly, type 2 diabetic patients who use insulin because alcohol may interfere with the body's defense systems against hypoglycemia. Other studies suggest that alcohol is more disruptive to the defense against hypoglycemia in people with type 2 diabetes than in nondiabetic patients. This study aims to establish whether or not this effect is worsened by sleep. This study is looking at the body's response to low blood sugars that may occur overnight during sleep. It compares the overnight effects of moderate doses of ethanol or placebo [both oral and IV] during sleep among 12 healthy elderly and 12 elderly subjects with insulin dependent type 2 diabetes.